


Деловые отношения

by Herr_Pechvogel, Miss_Wyoming, Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Pechvogel/pseuds/Herr_Pechvogel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: Зарисовки о буднях одной порностудии.





	Деловые отношения

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: котикова.

1.  
Коноха совершенно точно знал, что что-то было не так. Заметил, как неподвижно Сакуса сидел в гримерке. То есть, еще неподвижнее, чем обычно. И ходил он как-то скованно, и линия плеч казалась напряженной, а спина — деревянной. Сакуса будто рельсу проглотил — прямую, жесткую и очень тяжелую. 

— Ты раньше не снимался снизу? — попробовал угадать Коноха, протянул Сакусе чашку с кофе. Сакуса сидел в темном углу и, кажется, пребывал в легкой прострации, невидящим взглядом смотрел, как готовили съемочную площадку. 

Он моргнул, перевел темный тревожный взгляд на чашку и благодарно кивнул, обхватив ее пальцами. Коноха залюбовался: пальцы Сакусы ему нравились. Длинные, аккуратные, ухоженные, ногти всегда коротко подстрижены и подпилены по форме. И трогали они всегда приятно. Коноха довольно сощурился, от воспоминания о прикосновениях по плечам рассыпались мягкие теплые мурашки.

— Снимался, — Сакуса повертел чашку, убедился, что это его личная, отпил кофе и пожал плечами. 

— Тогда в чем дело? Ты сегодня как ни присядешь — у тебя такой вид, будто не заметил и случайно сел на дилдо. А потом встал, а он так в заднице и остался, — Коноха посмотрел внимательно, пристально даже, но расслабился, когда Сакуса фыркнул. Шутка засчитана. 

Отвечать тот не спешил, а Коноха не торопил. Присел рядом, поправил полы халата, вытянул ноги вперед, кивнул на ребят, которые выстраивали свет на съемочной площадке.

— Ты весь кофе не пей, через десять минут начинаем. Ну или пей, только быстро в…

— Я раньше не спал ни с кем без презерватива.

— …в туалет сходи, — закончил Коноха, моргнул и перевел взгляд на Сакусу. Тот смотрел в чашку с черным кофе, как в бездну, а бездна, судя по выражению его лица, вглядывалась в него в ответ. — Ну. Ну, под этими софитами все бывает в первый раз. Я вот ни разу не снимался в БДСМ-порно, хотя вообще мне нравится такое знаешь, лайтовое, с элементами, типа повязки…

— Я раньше ни с кем не спал. Без презерватива, — перебил Сакуса, повторил с нажимом. — Вообще. 

— О, — Коноха покусал нижнюю губу. — Зачем тогда согласился?

Сакуса скованно повел плечами, откинулся на спинку стула. Указательный палец нервно отбивал ритм по боку чашки.

— Хорошие деньги. Нормальная команда, — он тоже кивнул на площадку, где осматривался, обмахиваясь сценарием, режиссер Энношита. Коноха мысленно хмыкнул: «нормальная». Команда Энношиты считалась на студии лучшей. — И с тобой мы давно снимаемся, — еще одно неловкое, дерганое пожатие плечами.

Коноха заулыбался. Это льстило — вроде как Сакуса ему доверял. В принципе, у него были причины: мало кто из студии снимался в одной паре чаще двух раз, а у них с Сакусой было уже четыре, хотя и небольших, фильма. Ролика даже, какие там фильмы, но все-таки их было четыре. Энношита говорил про них: кликнули, — и прищелкивал пальцем.

Коноха знал, что до этого у Сакусы с порно не особо складывалось: в большинстве роликов была в основном его спина. Красивая, ничего не скажешь — еще и эта родинка под лопаткой, смотрел бы и смотрел, — но снимали его так чаще просто потому, что выражение лица было совсем не под запись. 

Наверное, если бы они с Конохой не «кликнули», Сакусу совсем перевели бы на соло-ролики, максимум — с игрушками. Или он вообще ушел бы из индустрии, несмотря на то, как о нем вздыхали на студии: фактурный. И взгляд цепляет, и фотографии его разлетаются горячими пирожками. Но снимать Сакусу было сложно. 

Сложности эти Коноха не очень понимал, он считал, что все слишком заморачивались, слишком много рассуждали, как подступиться к Сакусе. Он вот не рассуждал, а расслаблялся и получал удовольствие. Ему нравилось думать, что Сакуса это чувствовал, проникался и открывался в ответ.

— Вот и не переживай тогда, — Коноха хлопнул Сакусу по плечу. Тот дрогнул от неожиданности — так себе знак, обычно Сакусу невозможно было так застать врасплох. Коноха ободряюще улыбнулся ему, мягко скользнул ладонью по руке, по пушистому рукаву халата, по голому запястью. Так же мягко и аккуратно забрал чашку из рук, погладив пальцы. — Идем. Я уже вижу, Акааши настроил камеру.

— Надеюсь, ты сегодня покажешь страсть, а не это вот, что обычно у тебя на лице.

Коноха сразу сжал руку Сакусы в своей, почувствовав, как у того дернулись и чуть не сложились в кулак пальцы. 

Бокуто стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и постукивал себя по плечу экземпляром сценария. У Сакусы дрогнули губы, и не то презрительно, не то снисходительно, не то просто раздраженно надломились брови — иногда его мимику было вообще не понять.

— Вот! — взмахнул руками Бокуто. — Вот об этом я говорю. Убери это, дай мне страсть! Смотри, как надо!

Он шлепнул потрепанный сценарий на свое кресло и за запястье выдернул из-за камеры Акааши, который что-то там щелкал. 

— Кейджи, — с придыханием выдал Бокуто, глядя оператору прямо в глаза. Крупные пальцы ловко перебирали по запястьям, Бокуто погладил тыльные стороны ладоней Акааши и сжал его руки в своих. — Кейджи, — чуть тише — и совершенно точно еще более страстно — повторил он и прижал ладони Акааши к своей груди. 

Коноха подумал, что таким взглядом, как у Бокуто, можно было пожирать заживо, а еще выпрашивать секс, конфеты и вечную жизнь у Снежной Королевы.

Акааши зевнул.

— Вот, — Бокуто отпустил его руки, довольный собой. Зевок его, кажется, мало волновал, мастер-класс все равно удался. — Понял?

Сакуса закатил глаза.

Коноха краем глаза заметил, как покраснели кончики ушей Акааши, снова вставшего за камерой и продолжившего копаться в настройках.

— Кто вообще пускает сценаристов на площадку? — раздраженно цыкнул Сакуса, когда Бокуто куда-то свинтил, а они с Конохой присели на кровать. На ближайшие часы она должна была стать их сценой. Или рабочим станком, тут как посмотреть.

— У гениев свои условия, — пожал плечами Коноха. — Слышал, как взлетел фильм по последнему сценарию Бокуто?

— Это который порно-пародия на «Стар Трек»?

— Угу. Бокуто теперь хочет сделать пародию на какой-нибудь из марвеловских фильмов. 

У Сакусы на лице отразился хорошо скрываемый, затаенный ужас. Коноха прикинул, что, наверное, сейчас у него в голове должны проноситься все марвеловские костюмы — плащи, железки, латекс. Синяя и зеленая краски…

Долго выбирать, что было бы хуже, Сакусе не дали: Энношита громко хлопнул в ладоши, команда засуетилась, занимая места. Акааши совсем скрылся за камерой, Бокуто с важным видом опустился в соседнее с Энношитой кресло и скрестил руки на груди. Коноха тихо фыркнул, скидывая халат, но тут же отвлекся от Бокуто на спину Сакусы. 

Тот раздевался, будто ему халат был неприятен, раздраженно дернув плечами. Коноха залюбовался, как под кожей ходят лопатки, шагнул ближе и ласково провел пальцами, погладив родинку под правой. Сакуса вздрогнул, халат эффектно упал на руки ассистенту.

Дальше, Коноха знал, можно было уже забить на всех, если только Энношита не окликнет и не станет поправлять и направлять. А он не станет, если держать в голове сценарий. 

Коноха с удовольствием выкинул из головы камеры, операторов, Энношиту с Бокуто. Под софитами было жарковато, но это Коноху тоже не смущало. Может, Сакусу — да. Он пока так и стоял, замерев, работа с ним всегда с этого начиналась. Коноха прижался грудью к его спине, закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на ощущениях, провел ладонями вниз по груди и животу Сакусы. Для себя Коноха еще в первую совместную съемку решил, что тому просто нужна пара минут, чтобы настроиться, влиться, найти ритм, как бы еще он там мог это назвать про себя. Просто не надо ему мешать. И Энношита это понимал и не торопил. Может, поэтому Сакуса только в этой команде и стал нормально сниматься.

Коноха так и стоял, закрыв глаза и, наверное, улыбался по-идиотски блаженно. Руки он оставил внизу живота Сакусы, прижимался ладонями к коже, только немного задевал пальцами волосы в паху. От контакта, от тепла чужого тела и знакомого уже запаха внутри собиралось возбуждение, ложилось мягкими слоями. Конохе нравился такой накопительный эффект, хороший знак, сегодня у него будет отличный съемочный день.

Сакуса расслаблялся постепенно, как-то плавно и почти незаметно, просто в какой-то момент Коноха почувствовал, что прижимается не к каменным мышцам, что Сакуса немного откинулся назад, прижался сам. А в следующую секунду он уже решительно развернулся. Конохе даже говорить ничего не надо было, он всегда старался ловить момент — по жизни. Сразу потянулся за поцелуем, запустил руку в волосы Сакусы — тоже один из любимых моментов, густую кудрявую шевелюру все время хотелось трогать, и на площадке можно было отвести душу.

Поцелуй, начавшийся как ленивый и влажный, становился жестче, жарче, и мягкие слои возбуждения у Конохи внутри взметнулись в ответ на это яркой волной. Сакуса быстро заводился, становился немного по-животному жестким. В такие моменты Коноха думал, что любит свою работу. Вот сейчас можно будет повиснуть у Сакусы на плечах, он приподнимет над полом…

Нет, стоп, сегодня у них все по-другому. Сакуса хотя и перешел в свой рабочий режим — Коноха мысленно хохотнул — не пытался сразу подавить и захватить инициативу. Боролся, но все равно мало-помалу передавал контроль. Заставлял себя довериться, понял Коноха. Это оказалось… слишком трогательно. Коноха заволновался: главное было теперь не сорвать всю сцену, заумилявшись.

Он несильно потянул Сакусу за волосы, лизнул подставленное горло, легко царапнул кожу зубами и потеснил к кровати. Тот, хотя и вцепился в плечи, послушно отступил, присел и упал на спину, стоило нажать ему на грудь. Коноха быстро опустил голову и завесил лицо волосами, влажно расцеловывая его живот. Вот так лучше, чтобы не было пока видно выражения лица. Хотелось улыбаться и нести какую-нибудь чушь про хорошего послушного мальчика, но разговоров у них в сценарии не было.

Коноха сполз на колени, шире развел ноги Сакусы, лизнул родинку на внутренней стороне бедра, совсем высоко, это уже почти что в паху. Эта была второй его любимой после той, под лопаткой. Сакуса шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы — ему место очевидно тоже нравилось. 

Чуть влажная горячая головка легла на язык — вкус настолько нейтральный, что, кажется, Сакуса должен был член до блеска тереть в душе, чтобы такого добиться. Коноха поднял взгляд вверх. Сначала увидел объектив камеры. Даже жалко. Сакуса под руками весь будто перетекал, при этом оставаясь на месте, и громко дышал, иногда выдавая низкие стоны на выдохах, а Коноха смотрел только в камеру, а не в лицо. Аккуратно толкнулся кончиком языка в устье, с силой провел по уздечке, вылизывая член снизу. Объектив сместился куда-то, только когда Коноха оттянул яички рукой, плотно обхватил член губами и стал быстро двигать головой. Камера исчезла, и на голову сразу легла тяжелая рука. Коноха прикрыл глаза. Сакуса одновременно подталкивал и гладил, почти массируя затылок. 

Э, нет. Коноха засопротивлялся и отклонился, пальцами чувствуя, как сильнее напряглись бедра Сакусы, как по ним пошла мелкая дрожь. 

Почти упав сверху и нависнув над ним на вытянутых руках, Коноха сам замер на секунду. У Сакусы чуть блестели лоб и шея, тяжело вздымалась грудь и подрагивали губы. Взгляд был темный, голодный и искренне обиженный — очевидно, Коноха очень вовремя отстранился. 

Сакуса мог дотошно и даже раздражающе выяснять, за сколько минут до съемки ты чистил зубы, но сейчас целовался жадно, как будто себе этим поцелуем компенсировал отложившийся оргазм. У Конохи подкосились локти, он лег сверху, сразу притерся к Сакусе всем телом и поймал ответное движение. Член проехался по его животу, и Коноха прервал поцелуй на секунду, горячо выдохнул и зажмурился, прежде чем снова прижаться губами к губам.

Все-таки предчувствие Коноху не обмануло, все шло как по маслу… Стоило об этом подумать, стоило тронуть пальцами промежность Сакусы, как тот сильно напрягся. Коноха с сожалением разлепил глаза, приподнялся на свободной руке, поглаживая между ягодиц подушечками пальцев — совсем легко, сам бы он уже недовольно замычал, чтобы не дразнили. Сакуса только внимательно смотрел в ответ каким-то враз протрезвевшим взглядом.

Коноха сел на пятки, потянулся за смазкой — где-то здесь все равно будет монтаж, он подбросил флакон в руке, ободряюще усмехнулся Сакусе — мол, не дрейфь, работаешь с профессионалом. Можно было физически почувствовать, как Сакуса борется с собой, чтобы не закатить глаза. Зато он заметно расслабился, и теперь, когда он видит все действия, ему будет проще довериться Конохе, а тот этого и добивался. 

Было даже немного жалко, что Сакуса заранее готовился по всем правилам — Конохе хотелось бы когда-нибудь растянуть его самому, долго мучить пальцами, чтобы начал рычать. Коноха сам не знал, почему подумал, что Сакуса рычал бы, но воображение рисовало это очень живо.

А так нужно было только добавить смазки, в сценарии про это вообще было мало — что странно, учитывая, как Бокуто любил красочно все расписать. Хотя и логично: здесь у них акцент на другом, не надо даже особо сдерживаться, лучше быстрее кончить, это в сценарии главное.

Сакуса согнул колени, раскрываясь — камере, понял Коноха. Пальцы легко вошли внутрь по густой смазке. Теплое, влажное, гладкое — Коноха неспешно гладил внутри, аккуратно щупал верхнюю стенку, несильно давил на простату. Глаза у Сакусы снова темнели, лицо становилось немного растерянное и открытое — очень непривычно, но таким он Конохе даже больше нравился. Жалко, что эту маленькую подготовку тоже, скорее всего, вырежут. Да и на лицо Сакусы сейчас ни одна камера не была направлена — вот идиоты, в заднице-то, конечно, пальцы, но на лице-то — эмоции. Коноха сомневался, что съемочная группа видела такие у Сакусы раньше.

Достав пальцы, он склонился совсем низко, мазнул поцелуем по виску, прижал губами к уху смоляной завиток. 

— Все нормально? — совсем тихо, на грани слышимости спросил Коноха. Сакуса обхватил его рукой за плечи, вторую положил на шею сзади и погладил выпирающий позвонок — нормально, значит. Не впился же в кожу ногтями.

Коноха еще раз быстро поцеловал Сакусу в висок, одним движением наспех смазал себя и сразу протолкнул за кольцо мышц головку, пока Сакуса не начал снова думать и загоняться. Тот громко хапнул воздух ртом, распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Коноху, как на предателя. Пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не засмеяться.

Толкнувшись бедрами, Коноха на секунду остановился, чтобы прочувствовать, как горячие нежные стенки обхватывают со всех сторон, и стал двигаться. Внутри грелось, как на костре, возбуждение, разбухало внизу живота и уже почти жглось, так, что бедра сводило мелкой судорогой. 

Сакуса как будто не знал, куда себя девать, до побелевшей кожи впился в свои ноги под коленями, придерживая. Взгляд у него все так же был непривычно открытым. Конохе даже стало немного стыдно: хотелось просто упасть сверху, согнуть Сакусу совсем пополам и в пару резких толчков кончить, ни о чем не думая. А Сакуса ему ведь доверился.

Коноха замедлился, тяжело дыша. Пересохшее горло драло высушенным софитами воздухом, грудь сдавливало, но все равно было хорошо. Коноха снова склонился к уху Сакусы, снова задал свой вопрос — скорее чтобы просто отвлечь. Подействовало: тот снова обнял, повернул голову, чтобы поймать губы губами. Коноха все-таки не выдержал и сильно толкнулся несколько раз. Так и стонал прямо в поцелуй, чувствуя, как Сакуса с силой посасывает нижнюю губу, как прихватывает зубами. 

Сценарий. Точно, у них еще был сценарий. 

Коноха переступил по кровати коленями, отстранился, подтолкнул Сакусу в бок, и тот быстро перевернулся, встал на колени и почти лег на грудь. Коноха мазнул между ягодиц пальцами, прежде чем снова вставить член. 

С новыми движениями по студии разнеслись влажные хлопки. Коноха только сейчас понял, что до того почти ничего и не слышал, кроме своих и чужих стонов. Он тряхнул головой, смахивая взмокшую челку, сжал бедра Сакусы и прикусил губу, ускоряя темп. 

Возбуждение закручивалось внутри спиралью, жглось и наконец взметнулось, захлестывая оргазмом. Коноха вскрикнул и согнулся, прикусил кожу под лопаткой Сакусы, прямо рядом с родинкой, потом схватился за его плечо, удерживая на месте и дрожа. 

Хотелось рухнуть тут, прижать к себе Сакусу, как плюшевую игрушку, и заснуть — прямо на съемочной площадке, и пошло оно все к черту. Пришлось сделать над собой усилие, Коноха снова тряхнул головой, садясь на кровати. Руки плохо слушались, но он снова подтолкнул Сакусу, заставляя перевернуться обратно. Тот смотрел немного хмуро и вопросительно. Коноха лениво улыбнулся, падая между его ног.

— Я такого не писал! — услышал он такой громкий возмущенный шепот Бокуто, что он чуть ли не эхом разносился по студии. 

Коноха тронул кончиком языка блестящую от смазки кожу под мошонкой, поймал немного испуганный, но совершенно мутный взгляд Сакусы и широко провел языком между ягодиц.

Энношита громко шикнул на Бокуто. Тот возмущенно пошелестел сценарием, но на удивление быстро затих.

На губы попала капля спермы, Коноха прикрыл глаза и толкнулся языком в приоткрытый вход, пальцами растянул ягодицы Сакусы в стороны, чтобы было удобнее. Слюна мешалась со смазкой и спермой, пачкала губы и, кажется, текла по подбородку, но это Коноху волновало в последнюю очередь. Он по звуку и движению воздуха определил, что Сакуса сейчас должен был дрочить себе — резко, жестко и быстро. 

Сакуса вдруг громко коротко застонал, ахнул даже. Коноха отчетливо чувствовал, как его трясет. Приподнявшись, поймал в рот головку с последними каплями спермы, двинулся выше, собирая губами потеки с груди, и остановился, нависнув над лицом. 

— Стоп, снято! Перерыв час, сделаем еще… — заговорил Энношита.

Вокруг все пришло в движение, а Конохе по-прежнему не хотелось двигаться лишний раз. Он смотрел Сакусе в глаза и думал: это ненависть в них сейчас или просто сильная степень офигения?

— Целоваться не будем? — Коноха усмехнулся.

Сакуса отмер, поджал губы, оттолкнул его, но несильно и как-то совсем беззлобно, и фыркнул — Конохе даже показалось, что весело.

Им вернули халаты, выдали полотенца. Коноха уже завязывал пояс, когда Сакуса только спустил ноги с кровати. 

— Ну как? Нормально? Или все-таки? — Коноха присел рядом и осторожно положил ладонь Сакусе на бедро. Тот сразу схватился за его руку, сжал пальцы. Коноха был уверен — сейчас оттолкнет. Но Сакуса так и сидел, не отпуская руку. — В душ? 

— Да, — тут Сакуса сразу отозвался, повернул голову. Линия плеч плавно расслабилась. — Нормально. И в душ.

Коноха широко заулыбался, перевернул ладонь и пожал руку Сакусы.

С площадки их провожал задумчивый взгляд Энношиты и обиженный — Бокуто. Тот смешно дулся, скрестив руки на груди, и мял сценарий.

— Достаточно страсти? — ровно спросил у него Сакуса, проходя мимо. Коноха прыснул в кулак. 

2.  
Утро субботы начиналось безоблачно. Коноха валялся уже около часа в постели и раздумывал, что сделать первым: написать Сакусе в лайн, просто так, потому что с последних совместных съемок прошло два месяца, или все-таки позавтракать. Но телефон изменил все планы, разливаясь дурацкой трелью, которую Коноха постоянно забывал сменить.

— Энношита-сенсей, какой приятный сюрприз, — в трубке слышен смех. — Надеюсь, ты звонишь с приятными новостями.

— Коноха, доброго утра, — Энношита всегда придерживался делового этикета, и сегодня не было исключением. — Если ты считаешь приглашение сняться с моей командой приятной новостью, то да.

Сообщение Сакусе могло и подождать. Коноха наконец-то поднялся из постели, слушая инструкции, куда нужно будет подъехать, когда ему вышлют сценарий от самого Бокуто, и заодно включал кофеварку. Наблюдая, как прозрачный кофейник наполняется темной животворящей жидкостью, он все-таки задал очень важный вопрос:

— А кто будет партнером?

— Мы хотели, чтобы им был Сакуса, — Коноха сам себе удивился, когда вскинул руку и беззвучно прокричал "да!". — Но тебе придется его уговорить прежде.

Эта информация ему не понравилась:

— Он ушел из бизнеса?

— Нет, он просто не очень хочет работать с Бокуто.

***  
— Порнопародии, — вдохновленно вещал Коноха, сидя напротив Сакусы в кафе и стараясь не слишком высоко забираться ногой по его ноге, — это будущее порнобизнеса.

Сакуса медленно отхлебывал из картонного стаканчика и наблюдал за Конохой немигающими глазами. Тот же отмечал, что в одежде Сакуса тоже выглядит неплохо, не так откровенно сексуально, но даже был какой-никакой налет таинственности. И желание раздеть росло с каждой минутой пребывания на столь близком расстоянии.

— И в этот раз будет объят весьма широкий пласт поп-культуры: вампиры.

Сакуса отставил стаканчик с кофе, взгляд у него был выразительный, так смотрят на ребенка, которому позволили немного повалять дурака.

— Я же уже согласился.

— Мне просто нравится тебя уговаривать, — Коноха накрыл его руку и с удовольствием отметил, что тот даже не дернулся.

***  
В следующий раз они встретились уже на съемочной площадке спустя дня три. Коноха с неудовольствием отметил, что успел соскучиться и с нетерпением ждал совместной работы. На входе их встретил Акааши в черной рубашке и колоратке. Заметив удивленные взгляды обоих, он перевел взгляд на свою шею и стянул ее, не особенно церемонясь.

— Бокуто-сан развлекается, — пояснил он. — Заставил проработать сценарий. Я был священником, он вампиром-искусителем.

Тут только Коноха и успел заметить, что уши у него как-то особенно пунцовели из-под волос.

— А у нас Сакуса будет вампиром-искусителем? — поинтересовался Коноха, открывая во второй раз сценарий и наконец вчитываясь.

— Нет, Сакуса-сан будет священником, — вежливо ответил Акааши, провожая их в гримерку. Там уже висели мантия и какие-то непонятные тряпочки вместе с корсетом, видимо, для костюма вампира.

— Но он же даже не похож на католика-европейца, — возмутился Коноха.

— Ты тоже, — заметил Сакуса, уже стягивая с себя джемпер, который несколькими днями ранее так хотелось снять с него Конохе.

— У меня хотя бы волосы светлые!

— Энношита-сан изначально хотел, чтобы вы были священником, но мы все побоялись, что ваших актерских навыков на чтение этих фраз с серьезным лицом все-таки не хватило бы, — Акааши произносил это на одном дыхании, после глянув на Сакусу. И Коноха мог десять тысяч йен поставить, что этот взгляд значил: "а из вас получился бы хреновый вампир-искуситель". — И вообще, у Сакусы-сана итальянские жгучие кудри. Так Бокуто-сан говорит.

Уже когда фальшивые зубы были прилеплены, а на Сакусе красовалось полное облачение священника, в руках он держал огромный крест из таких же огромных дилдо, которым потом он собирался защищаться от искусителя, они наконец пришли на площадку.

Окинув Коноху взглядом еще в гримерке, Сакуса вынес свой вердикт:

— Больше похож на проститутку. Чем на вампира.

И Коноха был в чем-то, конечно, согласен. Он все-таки свое виденье этой нежити черпал из фильма "Интервью с вампиром", а там были длинные волосы, красивые костюмы в стиле восемнадцатого века и жабо. Нет, жабо, конечно, было, но все остальное превратилось в корсет и чулки.

— Сначала репетиция, — Бокуто требовательно похлопал сценарием по ладони, Энношита не возражал, и пришлось подчиниться.

— Я не смогу разговаривать с этими зубами, — шепелявя признался Коноха. — Отсасывать тоже, все отпадет к чертям.

— И не надо говорить! — Бокуто подтянул его к себе за плечи и вдохновленно вещал: — Надо показывать! Играй лицом, Коноха, оно у тебя очень выразительное.

— Покажешь? — невинно предложил Коноха и краем глаза заметил, как Акааши набрал полную грудь воздуха, морально готовясь. Потому что Бокуто бы не отказал.

И Бокуто шевеля бровями так, как никто другой не умеет, начал строить соблазнительные лица. Сакуса отвернулся, либо чтобы не видеть этого срама, либо все-таки чтоб проржаться, вот Коноха с трудом сохранял серьезное выражение лица. Единственное на кого это действовало благотворно, был сам объект соблазнений. Уши у него были уже полностью пунцовые, оттого перешло немного и на скулы. В конце концов Акааши не выдержал, закрыл лицо руками, отвернулся от Бокуто, но тот притянул его к себе за талию, не давая спрятаться за камерой.

— Вот так! — торжественно произнес Бокуто, а Энношита в режиссерском кресле захлопал.

Коноха стоял на коленях, вытянувшись по струнке, и наслаждался открывающимся снизу видом. Еле сдерживающий раздражение Сакуса, который произносит все эти глупые фразы, что-то про вводящего в грех и про искупление. Коноха уже всем сердцем возненавидел вставные зубы, потому что причаститься он был бы очень не против. А придется вкушать святую плоть по-другому.

Зато в любимом стиле. Раздраженный и очень заведенный Сакуса рывком поднял Коноху, заставляя повиноваться, сжал руку на шее — не сильно, Коноха даже не успел испугаться, он только полез руками под эту, кажется, бесконечную мантию. Сакуса поцеловал его в лоб, в губы, так сухо, что Коноха не сдержал разочарованного стона. А все эти зубы. Но все равно можно лизнуть подбородок Сакусы, захватить губами нижнюю, оттягивая, что Коноха и сделал, с жадностью и требуя большего. Хорошо, что они оба по сценарию довольно агрессивные персонажи, так Конохе не приходилось сдерживать себя в порывах как следует дернуть, например, Сакусу за грудки, притягивая ближе. Когда Сакуса наконец лишился мантии колоратка так и осталась на его шее, вместе с черной рубашкой. На ногах были черные носки с подтяжками, и, боже, вот в чем выглядят мужские ноги сексуально. Сакуса всегда отличался атлетичной фигурой, у него были ярко выделенные икры, которые теперь подчеркивались этими дурацкими подтяжками. Неужели что-то настолько нелепое могло быть таким сексуальным?

Но Сакуса не дал полюбоваться собой как следует, развернул Коноху прямо к тумбе, что-то вроде тех, за которыми священнослужители читали проповеди. Две минуты подготовки — просто смазка, презерватив, и он просто начал вдалбливать в Коноху. По-другому это было назвать нельзя. Вообще, Коноха не большой любитель по-жесткому, но сегодня настроение было другое, что ли, может это потому что он соскучился по Сакусе, по совместным съемкам, по его члену в конце концов. Он лежал грудью на этой неудобной наклонной тумбе, еле цепляясь пальцами за неудобные выступы, но все равно думал о том, как, блядь, хорошо. Сакуса еще на первых совместных съемках после пары дублей сообразил под каким углом Коноха начинал стонать не своим голосом. От этого и было так приятно работать с ним. Такой заботливый. И ни хрена сейчас не нежный.

Когда Сакуса отстранился, Конохе показалось, что он издал самый настоящий нечеловеческий рык, что-то вроде тех, что стонали вампиры из "От заката до рассвета", но он точно не помнил. Но Сакуса уже его подхватил, развернул к себе лицом, укладывая спиной на тумбу. Коноха на секунду задумался будут ли у него на заднице занозы, прежде чем забыть любые общеупотребляемые слова. И тут главное не отпустить плечи Сакусы, а ногами покрепче обхватить талию.

После съемок, уже в гримерке, сняв эти дурацкие зубы, Коноха поцеловал Сакусу. Без всяких предупреждений. И тот ответил. И даже позвал на ужин. К себе домой.

Уходя с работы в таком приподнятом настроении, Коноха даже решил побыть Купидоном:

— Ну позови ты его на свидание, — шепнул он Акааши, уже уходя. Он точно знал, про кого говорил Коноха.

3.  
Пьянящая свобода действий кружила голову: захотел Коноха — стиснул ягодицы, захотел — трогал и целовал живот, столько, сколько хотелось. Столько, сколько хотелось Сакусе.

Тот его выкрутасы — “а давай”, “а повернись”, “а Сакуса”, “а-ах!” — встречал одинаково нечитаемым взглядом, и у Конохи все поджималось внутри от нежности, он тут же бросал очередную идею, обнимал ладонями лицо Сакусы и расцеловывал его. Тот не возражал и растирал горячими руками его поясницу.

— Притормози, — низко простонал он, только когда Коноха заметался, не зная, чего хочет больше: дать ему в рот или взять самому, — и в отчаянии запустил пятерню во взмокшие волосы.

— Можно же одновременно, — осенило Коноху. Он резво развернулся на кровати и втянул в рот мокрую головку, одновременно подталкивая свои бедра к лицу Сакусы.

Тяжелая рука Сакусы зарылась в волосы, ласково отвела пряди с лица.

— Коноха.

Хотелось продолжить, и Сакуса точно был не против, подаваясь навстречу его рту, — но негромкое “Коноха” все же его удержало.

Расслабленное удовольствием лицо и взгляд глаза в глаза — вот, чего ему действительно не хватало.

Называть друг друга по именам в постели.

Долго-долго целоваться после секса.

Сакуса потянул его на себя за плечо, и Коноха улегся ему на грудь.

— Ты суетишься, — объяснил Сакуса, погладив его щеку. Коноха прикрыл глаза.

— Я так хочу… всего, — выдохнул он.

— Угу.

— Мы можем делать что угодно.

— Да.

Коноха зажмурился и потерся носом о впадинку между ключицами.

— Мне уже холодно в постели без софитов, — рассмеялся он и опустил голову Сакусе на грудь. Сердце внутри билось быстрее обычного.

Сакуса был прав: его занесло. Даже пальцы дрожали.

Сакуса сжал его ладонь.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Коноха, почувствовав, что горячечная лихорадка наконец унялась.

Сакуса перевернул его на спину, придержав за пояс, отвел в сторону ногу, потрогал между ягодиц.

— Готов? — тихо спросил он и сразу же скользнул пальцами внутрь.

— О боже, да, — вздохнул Коноха довольно. От внимания Сакусы его заводило даже сильнее.

— Смотри на меня, — предупредил Сакуса, и Коноха почувствовал, как толкается внутрь его член.

Сакуса брал его глубоко, быстро, глаза закатывались от удовольствия, но Сакуса не давал ему отвести взгляд или зажмуриться. И странно: они сняли столько дублей на глазах съемочной группы и нескольких объективов, но вот сейчас от внимания всего лишь одного человека слабели пальцы.

Коноха согнул ноги, раскрываясь сильнее.

— Господи, как с тобой хорошо, — выпалил он, обнимая Сакусу ладонью за шею. Сакуса вжался в его ягодицы и задержался, а потом снова задвигался, выжимая из Конохи стоны.

Они снова целовались, Коноха с удовольствием втягивал в рот, покусывал его губу, касаясь лица кончиками пальцев.

— Смотри, — повторил Сакуса, и Коноха провалился в его взгляд, не сумев удержаться подольше, кончая.

Сакуса толкнулся еще несколько раз, а потом вынул и тоже кончил, прямо на еще не обмякший член. Коноха содрогнулся от остаточного возбуждения. Вот бы уговорить Сакусу однажды это повторить — и заставить его себя вылизать. Он точно кончит от этого во второй раз.

Сакуса лёг на бок рядом, уложив голову на локоть. И никуда не надо было идти. Коноха с наслаждением потянулся.

— Что там с новым роликом по сценарию Бокуто? — поинтересовался он. — Который с лифтом. Отбился?

— Отбился, но вяло, — показалось, что Сакуса сказал это не без удовольствия, а затем припечатал: — Говорят, эмоций мало.

Коноха хохотнул:

— Бокуто хотел, чтобы лифт в конце к чертям оборвался, вот были бы эмоции.

— Так он и сказал. И захандрил, — Сакуса зевнул, затем перевернул Коноху на спину, закинул на него ногу и уткнулся в плечо. Коноха снова чуть не задохнулся от умиления и потрогал кудрявую шевелюру.

— Значит, нам надо готовиться. Его после провалов всегда на трэш тянет.

— Все что угодно, лишь бы не тентакли, — пробормотал Сакуса, снова зевнув. — Ты в душ идешь? — вдруг совершенно трезво спросил он.

— Да-а, — осторожно протянул Коноха. Он соврал.

— Ну-ну, — и Сакуса знал об этом.

Коноха, борясь со сном, протянул ему мизинец.

— Если ты его в меня пихал, я к нему не прикоснусь, — предупредил Сакуса.

Коноха фыркнул.

— В тебе были все мои пальцы, и не только на руках. Давай сюда свой.

Он поддел мизинец Сакусы своим и согнул, цепляя их вместе.

— Это, — он замолчал, подбирая слова, — мы теперь вроде как…

— Я понял, — закончил Сакуса и поерзал.

Коноха вытянул руку, стараясь не вылезти из-под Сакусы, и щелкнул выключателем. Подцепил пальцами ноги и натянул на них простыню, умиротворенно вздохнул. Вот что точно не сделаешь на площадке, так это не отрубишься сразу после сцены в обнимку с партнером. Или партнерами.

А сейчас к его щеке прижимались кудри Сакусы, к боку — он сам, и, засыпая, Коноха лениво думал, что эта сцена после того, как погаснет свет, не закончится.

И никто не скажет им “стоп”.


End file.
